


My Chocolate Valentine

by abp



Series: Billy and Teddy's Excellent Holiday Adventures [6]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they don't have much time together this Valentine's Day, but Billy's certainly determined to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chocolate Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Ardatli asked for chocolate fondue Billy/Teddy and this happened. 
> 
> I have to say I'm a little excited because this is the first time I'm posting what is my favorite AU of (resident) Dr. Teddy and (getting his masters) kindergarten teacher Billy. Whether this exists within the superhero universe or they're non-powered is up to you. Also they're married. And if you read my other Valentine's Day fic, you can do some teddy bear math to figure out how old they are.

Billy woke up very slowly. It was always a long and groggy process for him—filled with groaning and hiding his face under pillows and swatting Teddy away as he tried to gently coax Billy out of bed. Today, though, he was woken by the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. For a while he was able to ignore it, but the abrasive noise eventually got to be too much to pretend to sleep through (and there was no Teddy stopping it and bringing in coffee). Brain foggy, he stumbled out of bed and across the room to where the alarm clock was housed on top of the dresser (Teddy’s evil idea). For a moment he stood and stared at the clock, trying to decipher the time in his sleepy state. 7:18.

“Teddy?” he called out curiously, wandering towards the kitchen of their small apartment. It wasn’t like him to let Billy sleep through his alarm for _eighteen minutes_. Teddy was far more of a morning person than Billy would ever be and usually got up at some obscene hour ( _before seven am!_ ) to shower and make breakfast, so he never let Billy’s “in case Teddy forgets to wake me” alarm go on for more than a minute or two.

“Ted?” Still no response. But he did find a bright pink post-it on the coffee maker.

_Bee,_  
 _Someone called in at work +_  
 _they asked me to take the shift._  
 _Didn’t want to wake you._  
 _Should be home 7-8 tonight._  
 _Sorry I ruined our v-day :(_  
 _Love you_  
 _-Tee_

It only occurred to Billy now that it was in fact Valentine’s Day. And Teddy had promised him heart-shaped pancakes. Okay, he had been joking but Billy had been planning to _hold him to that_ anyway. “Should’ve said no, Altman,” Billy grumbled to himself. Of course Teddy would agree to go into work on one of his precious days off—in the middle of the night no less. He was a god among men. And the worst part was that Billy couldn’t properly be annoyed with him, because it was part of what he loved about Teddy. He just wanted those good qualities solely to himself, sometimes. And he wanted morning sex. If that made him a selfish dick, he was willing to accept that.

After a cup of coffee and a long lament about his lack of Teddy and heart-shaped pancakes, Billy did realize that it gave him time to plan something special for when Teddy got home. Between Billy’s classes and thesis writing, and their respective jobs (mostly Teddy’s freaking 80 hour weeks) there was hardly ever time for romance—and Billy figured it was up to him to make up for that, seeing as it was Valentine’s Day and all.

He carried that thought with him throughout the day, wondering what exactly he could do. It was in the middle of his kindergarten class exchanging valentines that he realized what his grand romantic gesture would _obviously_ have to be. Chocolate. It was a Valentine’s Day staple, after all, and Billy was not above doing the cliché. Though he supposed he should do something a little more special than bringing home a box of chocolates. So fondue. Fondue was both classy and romantic, of this Billy was almost certain. And okay, maybe he had been looking for a reason to use the fondue pot someone had given them as a wedding gift. But anyway he looked at it, it was obviously a genius idea.

It was half past seven when Teddy stumbled through the front door, looking reasonably exhausted. Billy watched sympathetically from the couch as the blond dropped his bag carelessly and shed his winter layers.

“Welcome home,” he greeted, sliding over on the couch to make room. “Come, sit. Tell me medical things I won’t understand and bitch about coworkers I don’t know. I’ll even agree with you about them.”

Teddy laughed. “Hey, Bee.” He kissed Billy’s cheek as he settled on the couch. “How was your day?”

“I’ve sent you like a million texts, you already know anything,” Billy pointed out with a wry grin. “Tonight is about me taking care of you, okay? I made dinner, I’ve got big chocolate fondue plans, and a bunch of crappy movies to make fun of.”

“I’m—“

“Nope,” Billy interrupted, crossing his arms and fixing a fierce look on Teddy. “You are not about to tell me you’re sorry for ruining Valentine’s. Nothing’s ruined.”

“But—“

“I love you.”

“What—“

“I love you. And I’m going to keep interrupting you by saying ‘I love you’ until I’m certain you’re not going to apologize,” Billy explained when the blond gave him a curious look.

Teddy smiled, relaxing. “Fine.”

Billy returned the look. “I made spaghetti. Oh and—“ he trailed off, leaning over the front of the couch to reach under it. When he was sat upright once more, he presented Teddy with a dark brown teddy bear, a red bow around its neck. “Present.”

“Teddy K,” Teddy grinned, even as Billy rolled his eyes. “Your jar of honey is hidden in the DVD cabinet, my precious Honey Bee.”  

“Like you needed to hide it, Teddy Bear.”

He shrugged and leaned against him, close enough that Billy could feel his warmth and the soft thumping of his heart.

“Come on, Tee. Time to feed you. I know you’re hungry—when are you _not_.”

Teddy snorted, but let Billy lead him off the couch. He laced their fingers together. “So chocolate fondue, huh?”

“Yeah,” he affirmed. “I’ve got strawberries, graham crackers, and marshmallows to dip it in.”

“And peanut butter?”

Billy stopped in front of the kitchen counter, giving Teddy an exasperated look. “You can’t dip peanut butter!”

“Watch me,” Teddy laughed as Billy groaned.

“I don’t know what your obsession with peanut butter is anyway,” he muttered, though a smile lingered on his face. He started portioning out pasta as Teddy habitually moved towards the fridge to get drinks. “I mean, I watched you put it on _Doritos_ yesterday. Who does that?”

“Hey,” Teddy interjected defensively. “It’s good.”

“No, you’re _bizarre.”_

Teddy caught him off guard with a goofy grin. He moved closer, resting a hand on Billy’s hip. “I love you.”

“Do you always realize it when I’m picking on you?”

The blond chose to ignore Billy’s snark. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Billy smiled sweetly, leaning into Teddy unconsciously. “You too.”

“I hope you know that at least a quarter of the chocolate fondue is going to end up _on you_ ,” Teddy hummed, dipping down to kiss Billy’s nose playfully.

“Oh believe me,” Billy smirked. “I’m holding you to that. No falling asleep on me tonight, Altman. Bring your A-game.”

“That was _one time_ ,” Teddy glared good-naturedly. “Are you ever going to let it go?”

Billy grinned, smug. “Nope. Now come, on. The quicker we food, the quicker the real fun starts.” He separated from Teddy, moving to grab their plates.

Teddy laughed, but followed along. “Now that’s romance.”


End file.
